


【六人行】《情侣周末》

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 邪恶混乱！！！注意避雷！！！！koujiao预警，道具预警，三人行预警，BDSM预警。Spanking和群jiao提及。





	【六人行】《情侣周末》

黄子弘凡觉得自己的睡姿不太正确。

当他睁开眼睛后，他发现不太正确的地方不只是睡姿。  
胳膊和腿像是被什么牢牢缚住，屁股被什么东西托起，某些不可描述的地方还感觉凉嗖嗖的。

黄子弘凡挣扎了两下，发现自己被绑在了一个类似吊椅的玩意儿上，只不过这东西并不是木质的，而是由宽绳和铁链交叉绷成一张网子，吊在支撑物顶的横杠上。

而现在他自己就仰躺着被绑在这张网子上。  
并且全身赤裸，并且双腿大张。

黄子弘凡继续不断的挣扎，铁链和维持吊网平衡的栏杆互相摩擦，发出金属碰撞特有的沉闷敲击声。

“我操啊啊啊，谁绑的老子？？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

黄子弘凡一动，才发现这玩意儿的刺激之处，他整个人维持一种四脚朝天的姿势在荡來荡去，尤其是看着头顶上明晃晃的吊灯，阿黄感觉它随时要掉下来砸死自己。

“小黄同学，我觉得你还是不要乱动。”  
黄子弘凡惊魂未定，转头向声音发出的方向。  
蔡程昱朝他露出一个人畜无害的微笑。

黄子弘凡不敢再动身体，被紧紧绑在吊绳上的手使劲挣了两下，但依旧没有起到任何作用。  
“蔡程昱你疯了？快把我放开。”

蔡程昱走到他跟前，站在他被迫分开的两腿之间，弯下腰来看着黄子弘凡的脸，伸出一根手指放抵在嘴唇上:  
“嘘，我觉得你还是不要把子棋他们也吵醒。”

蔡程昱直起身来，眼睛打量着黄子弘凡赤裸的下身，并开始直接上手。

“哟，怎么硬了？晨勃，还是看见我就想要了？”他拨弄了两下黄子弘凡的性器，弄得对方腰身一阵乱扭。  
黄子弘凡刚要说话，吊网随着他的动作摇晃了两下，他又害怕这种找不到着力点的感觉，话到嘴边变成了“哎呦哎呦”的叫唤声。

这种被迫展示私密部位和被人注视的羞耻感也让黄子弘凡涨红了脸。

蔡程昱一手抓住吊网的一根绳子，一手继续往黄子弘凡的后穴摸。  
“害怕就不要老是乱动。刚才你还睡着的时候，我给你做过扩张了，你想直接来还是先玩玩道具？”

黄子弘凡的后穴随着蔡程昱手指按压的动作收缩着，他的语气开始变弱:  
“啊啊蔡蔡，蔡哥，哥哥……你先把我放下来好不好？你想玩什么道具都行……”

“真的啊？”蔡程昱把手从黄子弘凡的后穴上放开，两只手各抓住一根吊绳，“但是我就想玩吊网怎么办？”

蔡程昱忽然手部用力，黄子弘凡就整个人平躺着像荡秋千一样朝着自己头部的方向飞了出去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊高杨！！高杨救我啊！！！”

黄子弘凡在自己撕心裂肺的吼叫和铁链撞击栏杆的声音里荡了几个来回之后，蔡程昱终于抓住了吊绳帮助他把身体稳住。

“别喊了，高杨跟李向哲出去买早餐了，”黄子弘凡整个人还因为刚才的“荡秋千”在小幅度的来回摇晃着，蔡程昱放开绳子，转过身去研究茶几上放着的各种各样的道具，“阿黄，你想从哪个开始？”

黄子弘凡从自己张开的大腿之间，看见蔡程昱拿起了一支银色的金属拉珠朝自己走了过来。

“别……”他低声求饶着，后穴也因为紧张而夹了起来。

蔡程昱把润滑液倒在手心，来回在拉珠上抹了两把，接着拍拍黄子弘凡被吊网边缘托起的屁股:  
“别紧张。”

他低头研究了一会儿黄子弘凡的后穴，又补充道:“可能会有点凉。”

尽管事前已经有足够的润滑，沉重冰凉的金属质物塞进身体的时候，黄子弘凡还是本能地哆嗦了一下。  
但他知道对蔡程昱反抗是没有什么用的，只能尽量地放松下身，去容纳那物更顺畅的进来。

一节一节珠串滑过直肠内壁的感觉让他发出舒服的叹息。

这串拉珠是比较细的尺寸，在润滑液的作用下，甚至不夹紧会有种要掉出来的感觉。

蔡程昱在拉珠只余尾部露在外面时停了手。

“阿黄要记住，夹紧了，别掉出来。”

黄子弘凡闻言下意识地夹紧了后面。  
拉珠凸起的部分因为这收紧的动作小幅度的在他肠道内壁里摩擦。

他又闭上眼喘息了两声。

再睁开眼时，蔡程昱已经举着一根按摩棒来到他身前了。

黄子弘凡立即明白了他要干什么，使劲收拢双腿，但在绳索的控制下，只是艰难的把膝盖往里扣了扣。

“哥……”

蔡程昱抓住黄子弘凡的性器，打开了按摩棒的开关。  
“翁嗡嗡”的响声听得黄子弘凡头皮一阵发麻。

黄子弘凡的性器刚才就一直硬着，被蔡程昱撸了一会儿，已经完全站了起来。  
蔡程昱的大拇指在他的龟头上打着圈儿，弄得黄子弘凡红着脸喘着气一阵一阵的抖着。  
身体一动，后穴里的东西又要命的开始磨，吊网也开始一晃一晃。

蔡程昱拿着震动个不停的按摩棒，轻轻地抵在了黄子弘凡的性器顶端。

“啊啊啊别啊！！！别别别哥！！！”

黄子弘凡被刺激的浑身一抖，又被蔡程昱捉住性器不许动，强硬的用按摩棒抵着接受又痒又麻的刺激。

这持续不断的前后夹击快要让黄子弘凡受不了了。

楼下再次传来一阵阵响亮的嚎叫时，陈博豪在床上左右翻滚了几次，用被子蒙过头顶。

三分钟后他还是忍不住坐了起来。

陈博豪推了推身旁完全不受黄子弘凡的叫喊声影响的酣睡的龚子棋。  
“龚子棋，起来！”

“干嘛啊……”龚子棋的声音里带着浓浓的睡意，他坐起来，撸了一把睡得乱糟糟的头发，摸过手机眯着眼睛看了眼屏幕，“现在才九点，周末又不上班。”

黄子弘凡响亮的呐喊声又穿透楼层而来。

“听见了吗，”陈博豪打了个哈欠，眼睛肿得已经失去了双眼皮，“要么你下去杀了黄子弘凡，要么咱们俩谁也别睡。”

“啊————”龚子棋把手机往床上一扔，双手揉了揉自己睡得有点发懵的脸，接着又把自己砸回柔软的被褥里。

陈博豪俯身压到他身上来，去捏龚子棋的脸:  
“你起来，你不许睡！”

龚子棋一把搂住了陈博豪的腰，把他按进自己怀里:  
“不睡也行，那干点别的。”

高杨用钥匙打开门时，正听见客厅里传来两个清亮的声音在进行着令他心神为之一震的对话。

“阿黄，你的乳头立起来了。”

“哥哥哥……我求你了你别说了行吗。”

“诶，你是不是起床之后还没尿尿？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不想尿啊哥！”

高杨转头给了李向哲一个“此地不宜靠近”的眼神。  
李向哲回应了一个“那我们就先去厨房吧”的眼神。

两个人轻手轻脚进了门，把买好的早餐放在了餐桌上。

正当高杨思考如何在不被黄子弘凡发现的情况下回到二楼时，楼上突然传来了极响的“哐”的一声。

接着是一句大家耳熟能详的台词。

“我操你妈龚子棋，滚！”

高杨眼睛一闭，今天是什么好日子啊。

没过一会儿，龚子棋只穿着条内裤就下楼来了，胸肌和手臂的线条健美流畅，小腹处的翅膀纹身末端隐藏在旺盛毛发处，健康美好的肉体简直他妈令高杨看得下身一硬。

李向哲坐在楼梯右侧的餐桌上把早餐收拾进餐具里，习以为常非常淡定的喊他:  
“老龚，过来吃早餐吧。”

龚子棋对着客厅那边还在晨练的两个人喊:  
“蔡蔡你行行好，别让他发出噪音了行吗？”

龚子棋随手拿起搭在椅背上一条卡其色CUCCI的印花休闲裤穿上，高杨盯着他的腹肌看了一会儿，蹙着眉说:  
“老龚，不瞒你说，你这条睡裤真的不太好看。”

龚子棋翻了个白眼，深吸了口气避免自己对漂亮男孩爆粗口:  
“我再说一次，这不是睡裤。”

那边的黄子弘凡已经被蔡程昱弄得射了一回，喘着气带着哭腔喊道:

“我不尿！！！”

龚子棋:“……”

高杨:“……”

李向哲:“……那个，蔡蔡，大早上的，就不要玩这么刺激了吧？”

蔡程昱把阴茎从黄子弘凡的后穴里抽出来，思考了一会儿，叹气道:  
“也好，那先吃早饭吧。”

李向哲起身过去，准备去把被绑了一早上的可怜小孩放下来。

高杨抬头看着二楼的方向问龚子棋:  
“博豪怎么还不下来？你又跟他表白了？”

李向哲来到黄子弘凡跟前，看着小孩鼻涕眼泪在脸上糊着，后穴被操得发肿，肚子上还有自己刚刚射出来的精液。  
黄子弘凡还哭的抽抽搭搭的，正抬头看着前来解救自己的英俊哥哥。

英俊哥哥双手插兜，玩味的伸手试探了一下绳索。  
“绑得还挺紧。”

黄子弘凡停止了抽搭。

李向哲轻轻推了一下吊网，黄子弘凡随着摇晃“哎呀哎呀”的叫唤起来。  
“这玩意你从哪弄来的？”

蔡程昱从茶几上抽了两张湿巾擦拭身上的各种液体:  
“张超俱乐部里的，他本来还不舍得给，陆宇鹏偷偷送过来的。”

黄子弘凡挥动着双手，让铁链发出一点声音来吸引这两个人的注意力。

“哥……你俩能先把我放下来吗？”

陈博豪戴着副眼镜从二楼下来，脸上写着“别惹我”三个字。

李向哲伸手招呼他道:“博豪，快来吃饭。”

陈博豪瞥了眼身边有个空座的龚子棋，走到高杨身边来。

而坐在高杨和蔡程昱中间的黄子弘凡此刻还不是特别清醒。

高杨立刻起身坐到对面龚子棋身边去:  
“博豪，你跟阿黄坐。”

李向哲说:“我们刚才已经批评过龚子棋了，他要是再干这种事我们就把他开除出情侣周末协会。”

情侣周末，是他们六个人每个月至少有一次的的固定聚会活动。  
地点一般就在龚子棋城外的这栋别墅里。  
只不过他们的活动并不是三对情侣联谊，而是六个人一起享受生命的大和谐。

而龚子棋有一个毛病是，他总在计较约炮这种行为的名不正言不顺。  
他的补救措施一般是在爽过之后跟对方表白。

陈博豪对他这种行为深恶痛绝。

其实陈博豪本来是一个比较温柔的人，他并不是特别容易产生暴躁的情绪。  
除了面对龚子棋的时候。

高杨只能这么安慰陈博豪:  
“虽然龚子棋很愚蠢，但是他活儿好啊。”

早饭结束后，蔡程昱站起来伸了个懒腰，朝着黄子弘凡道:  
“我们继续吧？”

黄子弘凡吓得窜起来跑到李向哲旁边去紧紧的抱住他。  
“我不！我不！哲哥，说好了今天咱俩来的！”

李向哲憋住笑拍拍黄子弘凡。

高杨痛定思痛，觉得这种舍生取义的重担好像又落到了自己身上，他起身去拉蔡程昱的手。  
“走吧，你别吓唬他了。”

“等一下，”陈博豪也从座位上站了起来，“我今天拒绝1v1。”

陈博豪伸出一根手指在李向哲和蔡程昱之间来回晃动，嘴里念念有词，最终手指停在了李向哲的方向。  
“哲哥，我跟你俩走。”

高杨拉着蔡程昱的手，看了一眼穿着卡其色丑陋睡裤的龚子棋，叹了一口气。

高杨从浴室出来的时候，龚子棋和蔡程昱已经脱光坐在床上了。  
但看着两个裸男坐在一起毫无交流的打飞机，这个场面高杨还是觉得有点诡异。

龚子棋上前来就把高杨按在墙上准备吻下去，被高杨偏着头躲开。

“你你你，你去洗澡，蔡蔡早上洗过了蔡蔡先来。”

浴室里响起水声的时候高杨松了口气，他别的不怕，就怕龚子棋亲他。  
在高杨看来，做爱可以随意，但接吻仍然是一件很私密的事情。

蔡程昱看着满面愁容的高杨:  
“怎么，没兴致？要不要喝点酒？”

“不了，”高杨伸手握住蔡程昱的性器，“直接来吧。”

浴室的水声响了起来。

高杨和蔡程昱侧躺着搂在一起，他正把一条腿抬高在蔡程昱肩上，方便他伸手帮自己扩张。

蔡程昱慢慢把手指加到四根，在这一方面，他永远有最好的耐心。

高杨闭着眼搂着蔡程昱的脖子，感受男孩抽了手指出来，又把自己发烫的性器顶了进去。  
蔡程昱的肩膀比起龚子棋和李向哲，还是有些单薄的。  
但高杨被他搂着时却也有一点莫名的安心。  
这小孩真的比自己小两岁么？  
高杨想。

蔡程昱开始抽插时，高杨发出满足的叹息。

而龚子棋正在浴室里冲着澡，一边打飞机一边思考人生。  
他想不明白，为什么面对自己的表白陈博豪总是会那么生气？

他湿淋淋的走出浴室时，高杨已经被蔡程昱压在身下干得叫出声来了。

龚子棋直接跪上床来，往高杨的身边凑。

蔡程昱被甩了一身的水，道:“卧槽龚子棋你能不能稍微擦一下？”  
面对蔡程昱的话，龚子棋却破天荒的沉默着没怼回去。

高杨抬着头捋了两把自己的头发，喘着气开始帮龚子棋撸。  
他偏偏头就可以看见龚子棋的翅膀纹身——这纹身真的很吸引人——或许因为它舒展在这块漂亮腹肌上。

没一会儿，蔡程昱抽出性器，示意高杨换个姿势。高杨翻身跪趴着，让蔡程昱从后面进来，接着含住了龚子棋的龟头。

龚子棋浅浅的抽了两声气，忍不住伸手去揉高杨的头发。

“高杨也很好，他总是对所有人和善又温柔，”龚子棋想，“他垂下的睫毛和红润的嘴唇好像个女孩子。”

蔡程昱无奈的看着做爱也能神游天外的龚子棋，抽了性器出来快速撸动着，射在了高杨的腰臀连接处。

高杨红着脸，等蔡程昱抽了纸巾把自己身上的精液擦干净后，直起身来坐在龚子棋的身上。

龚子棋搂着高杨吻他的脖子，手扶着性器往他后穴找。

刚才的性爱耗去了高杨的体力，他抬着臀上下几次就没了力气，被龚子棋托着顶了几回又太深，直喊“不行不行”，只能换了姿势接着来。

当龚子棋干着高杨叹了口气的时候，蔡程昱觉得自己终于看不下去了。

龚子棋这幅有什么话都憋在心里不说，但满脸写着“我有心事”还要继续该干啥干啥的德行他再熟悉不过了。

这场面要是张超在，就差跟龚子棋说一句“你想干就好好干不想干赶紧滚出去”了。

龚子棋从高杨身体里撤出来时，蔡程昱说:  
“子棋，你不用勉强自己，做爱是快乐的，不是例行公事。”  
“你这个样子也会影响我跟高杨。”  
“要么你就干点别的调节一下心情。”

龚子棋还是没有说话。  
他甚至平静的准备迎接今天的第二次被赶出房间。

但蔡程昱道:“你要不要试试做0？”

被蔡程昱拉着做润滑和扩张时的龚子棋其实是懵逼的。  
直到性器进入身体时剧烈的疼痛顺着神经末梢终于到达龚子棋的神经系统时，龚子棋才感觉自己终于他妈的清醒过来了。

但肛门的痛觉又开始让他陷入了生理性的不清醒之中。  
龚子棋满脑子都是“他妈的好痛”，“他妈的我刚才答应了蔡程昱什么”，“他妈的他肯定处心积虑要上老子很久了”，“他妈的一会儿我不上回来不是男人”。

高杨则趴在旁边休息，一边感叹“趁龚子棋脑子不清醒就把他上了蔡蔡好机智”，一边思考如果自己把这个场面拍下来而不被龚子棋追杀的几率是多少。

与此同时，和龚子棋同样不太清醒的陈博豪依旧保持着早晨醒来的第一个表情坐在客厅的沙发上。

黄子弘凡问:  
“我们真的要在客厅搞吗？我快对这个地方有阴影了。”

陈博豪摆了摆手说:  
“你俩做吧，不用管我，我刚才单纯不想看见龚子棋。”

李向哲了然，点了点头，开始脱衣服。

但当李向哲美好的肉体完整的出现在陈博豪面前时，他还是咽了一下口水。

陈博豪:“……算了，还是做吧。黄子，你刚才累不累，你要不先休息休息？”

黄子弘凡:“……”

李向哲温柔地帮陈博豪取下眼镜时问:“接吻吗？”  
陈博豪看着眼前人帅气的面孔，毫无抵抗力的点头。

李向哲扶住陈博豪的头，直接把舌头伸了进去。

陈博豪非常容易脸红，李向哲的嘴唇和他分开时，他的脸已经像个熟透的番茄了。  
他咬了下嘴唇，回味刚才那个吻——李向哲的嘴唇很独特，下唇厚，和龚子棋很不一样，龚子棋就是那种传说中的薄情寡义渣男唇形——怎么又想他？妈的。

李向哲搂着陈博豪往客厅角落的那张吊网而去——他还是对这个玩意很感兴趣。

“阿黄，过来。”李向哲冲仍然躲着沙发那边的黄子弘凡招手。

黄子弘凡把头摇的像拨浪鼓:  
“我拒绝！”  
——为什么这帮人喊自己的时候都像在叫狗呢？

三分钟后，黄子弘凡跪在吊网前面，两只手分别握住李向哲和陈博豪的阴茎，一会儿一换的替坐在吊网上悠闲聊天的两个人口交。

李向哲搂着陈博豪的肩膀，让身体的重量轻轻晃动这张网子，他的性器也随着往黄子弘凡口中顶了一下，弄得小孩“唔唔”的含着抗议。

“张超老弄这种稀奇古怪的东西。”

“所以说他有经商头脑，”陈博豪的手正零距离研究着李向哲的胸肌，“我们做爱就是做爱，人家做爱还能挣钱——为什么听起来他像是做鸭的？”

黄子弘凡放开李向哲的阴茎，又含住了陈博豪的，几下极重的吮吸弄得陈博豪倚在李向哲颈间抽气。

李向哲引导着陈博豪的手去帮自己撸:  
“还是有区别的，做鸭是让别人爽然后拿钱，张超是自己爽完了还能拿钱。”

黄子弘凡闻言回忆起那个让人不太好的晚上，在亲眼目睹了张超被四个男的蒙着眼绑着手轮流上了之后，他就发誓自己再也不去这个俱乐部了。

陆宇鹏揽着黄子弘凡的肩膀说:  
“那有什么的，你好像不止被四个男的上过吧？”

“不、不、不！”黄子弘凡依旧拒绝三连。  
——做爱和群p都算了，但让人看着是什么奇特的爱好？黄子弘凡觉得自己第二天起来都要长针眼了。

比起张超和陆宇鹏这种疯狂追求刺激的邪恶混乱爱好者，他们的六人团体简直是青春偶像剧好吗？  
尤其是李向哲，每次和李向哲做爱的时候，黄子弘凡看着他还是会忍不住心跳加速。

而现在他的英俊大哥哥忽然从吊网上下来，和陈博豪一起一左一右的把黄子弘凡从地上拉了起来。  
黄子弘凡刚刚有种不太好的预感，就被两个人拽着转了个圈儿扔在了吊网上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不要玩这个！！！”

李向哲把挣扎起来的黄子弘凡重新按回吊网里，拽起他的双腿按在身体两侧，还沾着黄子弘凡口水的性器便往他后穴上顶:  
“你别乱动哦，现在没有绑你，你小心掉下去。”

被李向哲按着腿根大力进入时的黄子弘凡喊叫着，但又不敢去搂人的脖子，害怕掉下去，只能双手紧紧抓住了吊绳。  
他越紧张，后穴也越夹得更紧。

陈博豪转到黄子弘凡的头部那一侧去，把整张网子轻轻往李向哲的方向推——这一下进的更深。  
黄子弘凡嚎了一声后求饶:  
“博豪，博豪，别推了……”

“小阿黄，你刚才把我吵醒的账我还没有跟你算，”陈博豪拿起了旁边一根银质的细细长长的棒状物，“你看这个尿道按摩棒，多亮。”

趴在吊网上被陈博豪从背后干着时，黄子弘凡开始怀疑人生。  
“为什么温温柔柔笑起来让人心都化了的陈博豪现在也这么变态？为什么！为什么！”  
但这番话因为他嘴里还含着李向哲的性器而不能怒吼出来。

十分钟前陈博豪在黄子弘凡的求饶声中冷漠无情的把那根尿道按摩棒旋动着塞进了他的马眼里，而李向哲不仅在一边看热闹，还帮着陈博豪按住自己扭动的胯部:  
“张超那边有电动款的尿道按摩棒，下次我们可以拿来试试。”

黄子弘凡崩溃:  
“为什么你们不用自己的几把试啊！”

其实陈博豪并不是一个抖s，但是——  
“欺负黄子弘凡实在是太好玩了！”  
在某个把黄子弘凡干哭了的夜晚，陈博豪跟蔡程昱达成了共识。

陈博豪从背后趴下去抱住黄子弘凡，手摸到他被按摩棒塞着撑起来的阴茎。

刚摸到按摩棒露出的顶端，黄子弘凡吐出李向哲的性器低声求饶:  
“哥哥，你别转、别转好么？”

“阿黄，”陈博豪放开他的阴茎，手来到他的小腹上，“刚才蔡蔡说什么来着，你没尿尿？”

高杨搂住趴在自己身上的人，看着龚子棋的眉头蹙成一团——他的眉骨很高，但眼窝又不深，带着一种少年人特有的锋利和茫然。  
此刻他正在自己的身体里做着进进出出的活塞运动。

而龚子棋的身上也还趴着一个人，蔡程昱。

怕压着高杨，龚子棋支撑在他身体两侧的手臂绷紧出好看的线条。  
高杨感受着龚子棋的阴茎在自己身体里的节奏也随着蔡程昱操他时的动作忽重忽轻。

蔡程昱被龚子棋紧致的后穴夹得很爽，他循着九浅一深的节奏去顶身下的人，但酷盖依旧用死不吭声来维持自己最后的尊严。

和客厅里的鬼哭狼嚎不一样，这三个人做爱都不爱发出什么动静，空气甚至沉闷到高杨觉得有些尴尬。

蔡程昱忽然加快了身下的动作，弄得龚子棋和高杨两个人都没忍住发出了哼哼唧唧的声音。

龚子棋闭着眼睛去找高杨的嘴唇，高杨在心里叹了口气，但还是让他亲了。  
龚子棋从他的嘴唇吻到下巴，又埋着头去啃他的脖子和胸口。  
高杨摸着龚子棋的头发，心里觉得，龚子棋这个人虽然什么都不爱说，但是他真的很喜欢撒娇。

蔡程昱看着身下这两个正在胡思乱想的人，内心默默决定，以后绝不跟他们两个同时做爱。

对于蔡程昱而言，工作、娱乐、感情、做爱，这些事情统统是要区分开来的。对待每一件事情应该有不同的心态和投入方式。  
在做爱的时候，就不要想做爱以外的任何事情，这样才能全身心的体验不同的事情带给自己的感受。

还是跟黄子弘凡做爱比较有趣。蔡程昱想。

龚子棋感受着前端后穴两种完全不同的性快感同时出现，但不知怎么他脑子里想起来他跟李向哲刚认识高杨和陈博豪的时候。  
漂亮男孩总是让人赏心悦目的，何况是同时出现了两个。

其实论起来，龚子棋和陈博豪算是短暂的在一起过的。

龚子棋在酒吧里一眼就看中了那个带点港风的大眼睛男孩，他对着温柔笑着的男孩表达了自己的好感，然后听见对方继续温柔地笑着说，“不”。  
生平头一次被当面拒绝的龚子棋突然大脑当机，不知道如何应对了。

走在回家路上时李向哲拍拍他的肩膀安慰道:“来日方长嘛。”  
龚子棋郁闷:“人家连联系方式都没留给我，怎么来日方长？”

李向哲掏出手机:  
“我留了他旁边那个男孩的电话，名字也好听，叫高杨。”

第二天跟高杨打炮归来的李向哲带回消息，大眼睛叫陈博豪，只约炮，不恋爱。

李向哲劝龚子棋:  
“你要改变你的心态。总是爱了又睡了，睡了就熄火了，熄火了又分手了，那你就变成渣男。还不如不要谈感情，不还是一样睡？”

龚子棋道:“但是……那不一样啊。”

“你要懂得变通，”李向哲把高杨发来的陈博豪的微信转发给龚子棋，“性和爱有没有同时进行本来就说不清楚，但，日久生情嘛。”

于是在高杨和李向哲的助力下，和陈博豪约过几次之后，事情在一个闷热的下午有了微妙的变化。

陈博豪给龚子棋发消息说，你来的时候从楼下买一瓶朗姆酒和几个青柠檬，我们可以做莫吉托。

半小时后，龚子棋进了门跟陈博豪说:  
“出了一点意外，朗姆酒缺货了，但是……”

陈博豪看着餐桌上一字排开的青岛啤酒、苏打水和七喜，想把这个人从房间里赶出去。

陈博豪刚想说点什么的时候，屋子里突然断电了。  
今天真是诸事不宜，看着空调制冷系统瞬间停止运作的陈博豪想。

但十分钟后，陈博豪喝着面前人把啤酒七喜苏打水混合在一起的黑暗料理，觉得味道还不错。  
“我竟然真的敢喝。”陈博豪说。

“博豪，你来看，”龚子棋坐在落地窗前，把杯子放在矮矮的窗台上。  
三种饮品混合产生的气泡正和杯子里的冰块打架。

陈博豪端着杯子走了过来。  
龚子棋招手:“你坐下，从我这个角度看。”

陈博豪挨着他坐下来。  
从这个角度看去，在楼和楼狭小的夹角之间，陈博豪看见了红色的翻滚着的火烧云正在天边。  
“我们有多久没看过夕阳了？”

陈博豪笑:“你不要说的好像以前跟我看过一样。”

龚子棋喝酒爱上脸，他的脸上已经有了一层和火烧云一样的红晕。  
陈博豪盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿，觉得这个人长得还挺帅。

喝光了几瓶酒后，陈博豪叹气:  
“酒买少了。”  
龚子棋道:“喝那么多干什么啊？”  
陈博豪说:“但现在的感觉就是不上不下。清醒不算清醒，但也不至于到醉的程度。”

龚子棋认真的看着他的眼睛听他说话。

陈博豪心中有一股莫名的情绪上来:  
“但现在就很适合干坏事。”

他抱住龚子棋的脖子吻了上去。

龚子棋把人压倒在窗台上时，短暂的离开陈博豪的嘴唇说:  
“你小心，别碰到杯子上去了。”

陈博豪继续吻上去，反手就把两人身边的杯子打翻。  
啤酒混合着苏打水和七喜，翻着泡沫冲两个人淌过来。

陈博豪看着自己被浸湿的上衣道:  
“我湿了，怎么办？”

龚子棋和陈博豪就在这个断了电的下午，趁着夕阳最后的余光和空调最后的余温，大汗淋漓的做爱。

龚子棋吻着陈博豪的肩膀说:  
“博豪，我们在一起吧，好不好？”

陈博豪喘息着答应道:“好。”

龚子棋觉得，这就是他们曾经在一起的证据。  
但陈博豪坚持，那是酒后胡言。

第二天他们起来后，陈博豪坚决不肯承认自己答应了跟龚子棋在一起。

龚子棋:“你可以要跟我分手，但你不能说我们没在一起过。”  
陈博豪深吸了一口气:  
“好吧，那我们分手了。”

龚子棋又重新把陈博豪按在床上:  
“那我再表一次白好不好，我们可以复合？”

刚回到家的高杨听见陈博豪的屋子里传来愤怒的呐喊。  
“我操你妈龚子棋，滚！”

总之也不知怎么的，事情到最后就变成了，虽然陈博豪死都不跟龚子棋在一起，但是他们跟在一起了也没什么区别。

李向哲的看法是，实质性事情都可以干，那干嘛在乎那个名号？

蔡程昱说，但龚子棋就是需要那个名号。

生命中令龚子棋感到困惑的人，其实不止陈博豪一个，还有一个就是蔡程昱。  
蔡程昱简直就是龚子棋的克星。

他六岁就认识蔡程昱了。  
六岁那年，乖巧可爱的蔡程昱在刚刚加入龚子棋带头的孩子团和大家一起玩游戏时，当着在场几个女孩子的面拽下了龚子棋的裤子——这仍然是蔡程昱此生留给龚子棋的心理阴影。

在大院里驰骋天下了六年的龚子棋，那天光着屁股大哭的那一刻，他知道自己失去的不仅仅是大院孩子王的尊严。

上学的时候，蔡程昱也是龚子棋的压力来源。对于一个起床困难户和精神永远无法集中超过一小时的男孩来讲，身边有蔡程昱这样一个“别人家的孩子”，简直是人生的灾难。

毕业之后，蔡程昱和龚子棋又是一个杂志社的，蔡程昱是编辑，龚子棋是专栏写手。  
每次蔡编辑前来催稿的时候，龚子棋都恨不能有个任意门赶紧逃到另外一个世界去。

“作者怕编辑，天经地义。”李向哲劝他。

“操，但同样是不可一世的摩羯座，凭什么总是他压制着老子？”  
就像现在，龚子棋正在被蔡程昱压着操。

他忽然感觉自己的人生境况就像极了自己现在正在做的事。  
蔡程昱就是生活，他正在被生活爆菊。

但显然生活本人不这么想，对蔡程昱而言，做爱的时候，龚子棋就是龚子棋，不是他的码字机。

但他和高杨显然也并不知道，龚子棋胡思乱想高速运转的大脑思维已经跑到了什么地方。

当高杨感觉有什么湿湿热热的东西滴在自己胸前时，他在龚子棋抬手摸脸的间隙看见了他红红的眼睛。

“？！！蔡程昱把龚子棋操哭了？？？”

第二天“卧槽”了半天的陈博豪兴奋的追问:  
“然后呢然后呢？”

“然后就赶快结束了啊，”高杨答道，“老龚自尊心那么强，我们俩哪敢继续招惹他。”

陈博豪道:“但，蔡蔡真的牛逼。”

“哎，高杨，”陈博豪似乎想起了什么，拍拍高杨，“你跟哲哥玩过spanking没？”

高杨:“……”

陈博豪:“虽然很羞耻，但……真的挺爽的。”

高杨看着陈博豪的脸开始变红，就知道他又开始回味昨天的性事了。  
陈博豪这个人脸皮薄，但又很爱找刺激，你说不准他是抖s还是抖m，但对于性这方面的事几乎还没出现过他不能接受的东西。  
他简直对任何性体验活动都永远充满着“新手上路”的跃跃欲试。

但高杨觉得他和张超陆宇鹏那样的“爱找刺激”不同。  
陆宇鹏曾经有一句名言是，  
“如果跟认识的人做爱，我会过敏的。”

而陈博豪跟蔡程昱应该是一类人。  
他们喜欢跟熟悉的人找刺激，虽然拒绝和他们产生感情。

高杨忽然没头没尾的问了陈博豪一句。

“你真的不喜欢龚子棋么？”

END？


End file.
